Episode 8612 (6th April 2015)
Plot Beth goes for Owen and demands that a watching Tracy act as witness to the assault on Craig and Kirk. Faye gets out of the taxi and yells that Craig isn't the father. Beth threatens that they haven't heard the last of the matter. David is annoyed when Callum turns up at No.8 and tries to flirt with Sarah but she sends him packing with a smile on her face. Anna takes Owen to task for his actions and demands he goes round to No.5 and apologise. He refuses and walks out. Kirk doesn't want the police called and Beth agrees. Dressed to kill, Tracy enjoys teasing Tony over the bar. Eileen relaxes as she and Adrian get to know each other and enjoy dinner in the bistro. Jason and Sarah are also there where he tries to let her down gently by telling her that his feelings for her are long gone. She is puzzled. Faye refuses to come out of her room. Sophie comes to see the baby. Anna asks her to try and bring Faye out of herself. She succeeds, telling Sophie that the father is Jackson Hodge, and that he didn't want to know her after they'd had sex. Sophie points out how unfair it is to Craig that people think it's him. Sarah and Jason realise that Bethany's been having them on. Faye tells Anna that Jackson is the father but he didn't take advantage of her. Anna is stunned to realise that he's just a kid like her. Gary finds Owen in the Rovers. Beth walks in and the two have angry words, Owen continuing to blame Craig for keeping the pregnancy quiet. Anna assures Faye that she's always going to be there for her but they're going to have to let Jackson know. Callum isn't pleased to see Jason and Sarah leave the bistro together. They put on an act of being together in front of Bethany and tell her they're going to give it another go with Jason moving to Italy with them. Tony suggests to Tracy that with Liz out for the day they could spend some time together but she brushes him off. Eileen tells Adrian she wants to see him again. Anna tells Owen and Gary about Jackson. She plans to visit Jackson’s parents. The police arrive and arrest Owen for assault. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan *PC Gran - Clifford Barry *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faye tells Anna that Jackson is the baby's father, the police try to locate Owen to question him; and Sarah realises Bethany has been winding her and Jason up. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,938,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2015 episodes